


The Best Thing In My Life

by Seblainer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tells Iris that he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: The Flash  
Title: The Best Thing In My Life  
Characters: Barry Allen and Iris West  
Pairing: Westallen  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Barry tells Iris that he loves her.  
A/N 1: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
A/N 2: This takes place after the inevitable break-up of Eddie and Iris, so Iris is free to date Barry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, characters or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 158 without title and ending.

*The Best Thing In My Life*

"I'm in love with you, Iris. I always have been. You're the best thing in my life," Barry said as he finally told his best friend and the woman he loved, how he felt about her.

They had been standing on Joe's porch for the last fifteen minutes after Barry had blurted out that he was in love with Iris.

She had yet to do anything more than stand there in shock, her mouth having fallen open and her arms at her sides. Now, Iris pushed her hair out of her face and began to speak.

"You're my best friend and the one person who knows me better than anyone, except my father. You've always been there for me and I love you for that. It's why I love you, too."

After Iris spoke, Barry moved forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they pulled back, he smiled and said, "I love you too."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
